Los lobos muestran ternura al morder
by sadaharu09
Summary: BL/Dino Cavallone lleva siete años casado, mismo que ha sostenido su relación extramarital con Kyoya, pero todo tiene un fin. Este, es por demás catastrófico. D18.


KHR! así como ninguno de sus personajes son mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano, esto no es mas que ficción de fan.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban sentados del lado equivocado de la cama.<p>

Habían tenido un intento de pelea después del sexo, por intento debe entenderse que se refiere uno al intercambio de reproches y malas palabras; pero Kyoya no reprochaba nada, no decía nada.

Dino era el primero en pararse y no lo aguantaba, no soportaba a Kyoya. Entonces en un gesto grosero, sin alegato mas convincente que el del hartazgo arrojaba la prenda que tenia en la mano en dirección a la nube que no se lo esperaba y le daba en la cara, la camisa bajaba y se colgaba en el hombro del cuerpo inmóvil, semidesnudo. Entonces se ponía de pie estrujando la ropa lanzada entre sus dedos, el potro seguía caminando como si él no estuviera entonces se la aventaba en la espalda, este volteaba ahora con el ceño a medio fruncir y aburrido. El guardián se le iba encima.

A fuerza de trastabillar y de ser torpe lo tiraba, se montaba sobre él y le quería romper el bello rostro, desgastarle la piel de los pómulos a fuerza de nudillo afilado, el potro le tomaba entonces del cabello, se lo jalaba de una sien y tan fuerte que lo hacia para atrás un poco y enseñar los dientes; entonces se cruzaban las miradas, se quedaban quietos y se veían enojados, los dos furiosos. Descansaban los brazos.

Se quedaba uno sobre otro respirando bien cerca, entonces Hibari pegaba su frente en el pecho ajeno y sus dedos se agarraban a los hombros caídos, las manos del italiano subían a su espalda, sobre las costillas que se expandían y retraían a ritmo practico de respiración, cerraba los ojos, esa habitación de hotel era demasiado cruel con ellos, pero era lo que había, en nada tendrían que dejarla, pero no se hablaban. La única química ahí era la de sus cuerpos; que aunque se golpeaban parecían seguir haciéndose el amor.

Era cuando la mano tatuada llegaba de nuevo hasta el cabello de la nube, esta vez por la nuca, que se despegaban, Hibari exhalaba aire y se ponía de pie, Cavallone se quedaba en el piso y lo miraba desde ahí, lo vigilaba mientras buscaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño, se sentaba en la alfombra pensando en nada con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos a sus propios pies, en su cerebro se escuchaba un eco de llave goteando, que era interrumpido por la regadera funcionando, chasqueaba los labios. En el acto siguiente estaba los dos bajo la lluvia caliente de la ducha; uno jura, casi se evaporan.

• • •

Llevaba así siete años, por mas sorprendente que pueda parecer, viviéndose de un modo clandestino; la misma cantidad de tiempo que Dino llevaba casado.

Era cosa de que siempre, terminaba buscando a Kyoya pese a que últimamente siempre que se veían terminaban a golpes. Fuera del sexo era la única forma que tenían de comunicarse.

No se piense entonces que Cavallone se quedaba con el japonés por un sexo maravilloso. No. El sexo no era maravilloso ni mágico, apenas y era sexo. Sus ojos no brillaban mas ni la aurora se encendía después de. Era simplemente que se sentía lleno. Como si vaciara del cuerpo de Kyoya todo aquello que le hacía ser él y se lo quedara por una hora, a veces un par de minutos. Era importante, porque Dino sentía un profundo amor. Por eso era doloroso.

Por doloroso uno no se refiere al hecho de que preferiría amanecer a su lado y no al de su mujer. No. Si no al que dicta que a ciencia cierta ya no sabe si Kyoya lo quiere también, no es paranoia, es la pura verdad.

Al ser siempre quien terminaba por buscar al azabache decidió una ocasión que quería ser el quien fuera buscado. Eso no paso. Fueron sin embargo lo seis meses de pelar diente mas secos de su vida. Más patéticos.

Cuando Cavallone volvió a buscarlo después de esto llego a su lugar en Japón. Kyoya tenia un semblante que iba mas allá de lo estoico, uno que te dice que realmente no le había importado ni un poco, Dino contrajo los labios entonces y se quedo ahí. Hubo sexo hasta el amanecer aunque a últimos actos de nuevo era solo el italiano quien hacia algo. Lo empotro hasta que el sol salió de nuevo. No hablaron, sólo se vieron hasta que cerraron los ojos. El rubio quiso acariciar el cabello de su amante pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, simplemente le dejo las manos descansando en la cintura.

Con una esquina de su uña bien recortada había delineado el contorno del tatuaje que tenia en el cuello, húmedo, era como si la tintura se le fuera a quedar en los dedos si la tocaba con mas confianza. Cavallone dormía; el sueño de los tontos. Hombre idiota. Olía mas a él mismo, cuando había llegado era todo colonia. Ahora era su revuelto aroma. Todo era como él ahora, el cuarto estaba de cabeza, Kyoya parpadeo. No merece la pena contemplar un gesto tan estúpido al dormir, y menos a estas horas ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Después de esto las cosas se complicaron de un modo incomodo, pues, aunque suene cursi, se amaban, pero ya no se querían. No se soportaban.

Dino sabía que Kyoya ya no lo quería y a éste le daba lo mismo enterarse de que el italiano ni siquiera lo soportaba.

Entonces verse era casi malo. El destino que quería verlos juntos los encontraba de sorpresa en una reunión (de las poquísimas que atendía la nube), o llevaba a Cavallone a Japón, aunque lo ultimo si era cosa de él porque lo visitaba. Estar en tierras niponas significaba amanecer en el cuarto de la alondra.

Y su mujer lo sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, pero nunca dijo nada.

Es cuando las cosas se ponían un poco rastreras, el potro no soportaba que Kyoya fuera así mas, que no lo buscara, por lo menos para reclamarle, para mandarlo al infierno. En cambio, solo era recibido por él y hacían lo suyo, eso no iría más que a peor. Hibari se entero de ello el mismo día que dio cuenta que cuando Dino sonreía a él ya no le costaba tanto trabajo el cosquilleo interno; pero Dino se entero el día que se dio cuenta de que cuando Kyoya sonreía, el no lo hacía mas. Y eso era poquísimo.

Esa mañana el potro le había tomado una mano, entonces sus labios ladinos le dejaban un beso en los nudillos y sus dientes se cerraban suavemente sobre una de sus falanges, le sonreía. El sol entonces no brillaba en el cielo, si no que centellaba desde la mismísima melena de Cavallone…

Tenían riñas después del sexo porque Cavallone lo provocaba, quería que Kyoya demostrara por lo menos un poco, de todo el enfado que él mismo sentía. Que Kyoya lo mordiera y le reclamara, pero estaba claro, Hibari le daría muchas cosas, pero nunca ese lujo; o no por las buenas al menos.

El capo hacía su lucha. Había tocado muchachas frente suyo, había besado a su mujer mientras lo miraba y habían sonreído como pareja, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, frente suyo. Cavallone tenía ya amarga la garganta en permanente y uno juraría que su voz se hacía mas ronca con el paso del tiempo. Pero el rostro de Kyoya nunca muto, ni las ansiadas palabras (riña) salían de la boca de Hibari.

Entonces empezó a hacerle groserías directas, era que al entrar al cuarto el primero le cerraba la puerta en la cara, entonces había una reacción: que Kyoya entraba y se agarraban a golpes, ambos, porque Dino no se dejaba pegar. Terminaban mirándose feo y el japonés abandonaba el cuarto, entonces Cavallone bajaba la mirada, la boca se le contraía y los ojos se le volvían charcos.

Se le quedo viendo y gateó hacía él y su cuerpo recostado sobre el futon, sonrió con la ternura que solo pertenece a la iluminación, a la paz mas grande. Beso su nuca, el japonés solo alargo las cejas. En camino de besos Cavallone bajó de vertebra en vertebra a mimar la columna en serpiente del azabache, cuando llego a su cadera se le asomo a ver por la esquina de esta, no había nada en este mundo que…

Dino se había levantado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, se sentaba en una orilla de la cama y sacaba un gauloise encendiéndolo mientras veía a Hibari por el rabillo del ojo, o por lo menos su espalda, movía un pie en son inquieto, echaba humo y se mordía un poco la lengua con las muelas del lado derecho, llamaba al azabache, sabia que este estaba despierto, no hay que preguntar, el japonés tenia el sueño muy ligero. Le hablaba. Lo llamo tres o cuatro veces por su nombre pero este no le contesto. Entonces otra grosería.

Se mordió el labio inferior contrayendo una mejilla de modo molesto, harto, se inclinó en su dirección y lo que hizo ni él se lo esperaba, le apago el cigarrillo en el hombro. Hijo de puta.

Hibari abrió los ojos incrédulo y chirrió los dientes, ya estaba, maldito desgraciado. Del cuarto nada pudo rescatarse, sobra con decir que el televisor hubiera salido botado por la ventana si el vidrio no estuviera laminado.

Al terminar la faena Dino tenia la nariz rota y las costillas moradas, Kyoya un hombro dislocado; eso era lo mas resaltable de entre todo. O no, ambos se habían quedado sin corazón ese día. También sordos, ahora si ya no podían oírse más.

Le había susurrado las palabras más bellas de amor y torpeza al oído, Hibari chasqueo la boca, sus pestañas eran muy pesadas entonces…

Cavallone había excusado un accidente. Hibari no dijo nada, no era el asunto de nadie más.

Lo había buscado una semana después del incidente. Lo había citado en tal lugar a tal hora y lo esperaba sentado, por media hora, cruzando una pierna cuyo pie era inquieto, lo mismo que uno de sus dientes inferiores raspaba con insistencia la uña de su dedo meñique, sus pupilas se asomaban por debajo de sus largas pestañas, no quedaba rastro de herida gracias a una caja sol. Cerró los ojos jugando un poco la quijada, luego arrugaba la barbilla, Hibari no llegaba.

Pero si apareció, lo mismo que él no tenía rastros de su ultimo encuentro, era entonces el momento para tirarse el piso y pedir perdón. Dino no lo hizo, por eso no se iba a disculpar nunca.

Se sentaron frente a frente sin decirse nada por un rato, claro, el rubio tenía que romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- al fin se cruzaban las miradas.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamo.

-No me refiero a eso… Kyoya- cerró los ojos un momento, expulso aire, ya no tenían que hablar ni entender, así que qué mas daba, solo había una cosa que era necesaria decir -¿Por qué no me dices algo?- Hibari seguía serio, como no planeando hablarle, Dino siguió - ¿Por qué no me pides que lo deje por ti…?- ahora arqueaba una ceja – Si eres tú quien me lo pide, lo dejo todo… mas que lo que ya… solo habla, di cualquier cosa ya, o me volveré loco – lo miraba bien firme, ese era su único problema, él quería dejarlo todo por la nube, pero no lo haría por sí mismo, necesitaba que se lo pidiera, un clásico empujón.

-No voy a hacer eso. Es todo- ante la mirada recelosa de Cavallone volvía a estar de pie, éste se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Por qué? –de verdad no sabía la respuesta, eso era lo que lo estaba acabando, volviéndolo una basura, Kyoya no le tomaba nada suyo contrario a todo lo que él quitaba al japonés. No era el único, incluso su mujer no le decía nada, no le reclamaba las marquitas rojas en la piel, ni sus retardos, ella sonreía, Cavallone estaba desesperado porque se había convertido en un mal nacido y nadie le decía nada. Se sentía tan decrepito.

-No hay nada que pedir, bien deberías saber que hace mucho que no tienes nada que ofrecer, ni yo nada que quiera de ti. Me molestas, no te quiero a mi lado- Cavallone fruncía el entrecejo, quería regresar a cuando todo estaba bien, a la azotea en Namimori, a sus pruebas de muerte con Reborn, más y más atrás, tanto como se pudiera.

-¿Entonces por qué… estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo?- esa era una buena pregunta, ojalá Kyoya se la despejara porque estaba confuso, era un niño perdido, un diablo sin su infierno.

-¿No es eso obvio? – se había puesto de pie, le daba la espalda, pero entonces dando vuelta por completo, lo miraba de modo superior y con las manos en los bolsillos, como lo haría un delincuente juvenil al declarar guerra; era eso, Kyoya tenia diez años menos entonces, llevaba su uniforme y su escenario era la azotea de la escuela secundaria. Dino sintió entonces que Kyoya era de otro mundo, uno que nunca podría habitar jamás. Hibari hizo un crack con los labios entonces que le resonó por todo el cuerpo – Es porque te amo- y se marcho de ahí mientras Dino se quedaba inmóvil.

Los ojos en unos segundos se le inyectaron de sangre, se volvieron acuosos y le costó respirar, llevo sus dedos a tocar sus pestañas hasta chocar con parpado, poco a poco se doblo, en su garganta era como si se viviera una reacción alérgica; se quedo así unos veinte minutos, enroscado en su sitio, luego respiro con dificultad y marcho también.

"_Confesaré cualquier cosa, sabiendo bien que puedo hacer algo mucho peor…_

_Adiós… Adiós amor, que te valla bien…"_

Nacho Vegas "la marquesita"

• • •


End file.
